blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=857.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 18:49:31 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion (Read 464 times) Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « on: July 08, 2015, 06:17:39 PM » Why has Al-Jamahiriya recently become aggressively expansive, taking over half of the Rio Pact's nations (one of which was an officer) even though the Rio Pact was a neutral alliance with nothing against them? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #1 on: July 08, 2015, 07:54:02 PM » These nations all willingly joined us People have finally seen the light of allah, and we are more than willing to accommodate for them Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #2 on: July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM » That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #3 on: July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #4 on: July 08, 2015, 08:49:34 PM » Quote from: Capncold on July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Evil tyrant? He was in power for 12 HOURS! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #5 on: July 08, 2015, 08:55:41 PM » Quote from: Capncold on July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Haiti was already an Islamic state. Unlike Al-Jamahiriya, the Rio Pact does not force any one belief on our member nations. From http://www.answering-christianity.com/lying.htm: Throughout the Glorious Quran, Allah Almighty spoke in 100s of Noble Verses about the liars and deceivers, and Promised them Hell Fire for their evil: "And, do not cloak (and confuse) the truth with falsehood. Do not suppress the truth knowingly. (The Noble Quran, 2:42)" "And for those who launch a charge against their spouses, and have (in support) no evidence but their own,- their solitary evidence (can be received) if they bear witness four times (with an oath) by God that they are solemnly telling the truth; And the fifth (oath) (should be) that they solemnly invoke the curse of God on themselves if they tell a lie. But it would avert the punishment from the wife, if she bears witness four times (with an oath) By God, that (her husband) is telling a lie; (The Noble Quran, 24:6-8)" "Why did they not bring four witnesses to prove it? When they have not brought the witnesses, such men, in the sight of God, (stand forth) themselves as liars! (The Noble Quran, 24:13)" "No vanity shall they hear therein (in Heaven), nor lying:- (The Noble Quran, 78:35)" "God give thee grace! why didst thou grant them until those who told the truth were seen by thee in a clear light, and thou hadst proved the liars? (The Noble Quran, 9:43)" "If any one disputes in this matter with thee, now after (full) knowledge Hath come to thee, say: "Come! let us gather together,- our sons and your sons, our women and your women, ourselves and yourselves: Then let us earnestly pray, and invoke the curse of God on those who lie!" (The Noble Quran, 3:61)" "Yea, in their own (eyes) will become manifest what before they concealed. But if they were returned, they would certainly relapse to the things they were forbidden, for they are indeed liars. (The Noble Quran, 6:28)" "The leaders of the Unbelievers among his people said: "Ah! we see thou art an imbecile!" and "We think thou art a liar!" (The Noble Quran, 7:66)" "And there are those who put up a mosque by way of mischief and infidelity - to disunite the Believers - and in preparation for one who warred against God and His Apostle aforetime. They will indeed swear that their intention is nothing but good; But God doth declare that they are certainly liars. (The Noble Quran, 9:107)" "And the Unbelievers say to those who believe: "Follow our path, and we will bear (the consequences) of your faults." Never in the least will they bear their faults: in fact they are liars! (The Noble Quran, 29:12)" "Is it not to God that sincere devotion is due? But those who take for protectors other than God (say): "We only serve them in order that they may bring us nearer to God." Truly God will judge between them in that wherein they differ. But God guides not such as are false and ungrateful. (The Noble Quran, 39:3)" "Ah! they will know on the morrow, which is the liar, the insolent one! (The Noble Quran, 54:26)" Just thought you should know what the Glorious Quran says about lying. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #6 on: July 08, 2015, 08:58:47 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 08:49:34 PM Quote from: Capncold on July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Evil tyrant? He was in power for 12 HOURS! He was in power for more than 12 hours. He was stating that in 12 hours, a faction which did not previously exist was founded and overthrew his government. He is also hinting that Al-Jamahiriya aided these traitors in their attack on the Prophet and Allah. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #7 on: July 08, 2015, 09:30:22 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 08:49:34 PM Quote from: Capncold on July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Evil tyrant? He was in power for 12 HOURS! I was in power since Rumsod removed the inactives a while ago. I had one faction which was inactive. After I logged off for the night, a new faction was created and completely took over by the time I logged in the next day. You cannot do that to an unsinkable stability nation in two turns without heavy aid. All hostile take-overs of Rio Pact nations was unprovoked and an act of aggression. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #8 on: July 08, 2015, 10:08:10 PM » Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 09:30:22 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 08:49:34 PM Quote from: Capncold on July 08, 2015, 08:40:18 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on July 08, 2015, 08:04:34 PM That was Haiti. Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 08:33:58 AM 12 Hours ago I was the leader of Haiti. In that time, a faction that hadn't even been made at that time seized control of my nation, and joined Al-Jamahiriya. The fire is spreading, it is time to act. And? The nation itself joined us willingly, all it took was the people overthrowing their evil tyrant, and letting islam lead the way Evil tyrant? He was in power for 12 HOURS! I was in power since Rumsod removed the inactives a while ago. I had one faction which was inactive. After I logged off for the night, a new faction was created and completely took over by the time I logged in the next day. You cannot do that to an unsinkable stability nation in two turns without heavy aid. All hostile take-overs of Rio Pact nations was unprovoked and an act of aggression. Oh, my bad m8. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion « Reply #9 on: July 09, 2015, 10:16:31 AM » Haiti just sent me stuff. He's back you know. The old infidel (claiming to be Islam) Haiti has fallen. Praise the All-Powerful and Merciful Allah. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uS9d7RUSWnPPPBt_WW0e9mLXAOIiNeEQdvPJB5TeKes/edit We also have ample reason to suspect you have been multying. Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Al-Jamahiriya's Expansion SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2